THIS ISN'T WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR
by Joker of Clover
Summary: Carmine groaned as she held her head in her hands, sweat dripping down her forehead slowly. Why was her room so hot? it twas the middle of winter for pete sake! Looking up, she notice three main things. One, she wasn't in her room. Two it looked like an army base. And three there was someone in pink armor looking right at her. "HEY CAMMY!" "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"
1. I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR A PROLOG

Agent Maine hissed silently as he watches her pace back and forth sometimes stopping but not for long. Maine zoomed the scope to see what exactly could have her puzzled. In the room, there wasn't anything other then a few clothes thrown around, more then 5 notebooks on the ground and a pizza box.

He wished he could go in and just complete the damn mission but nope! The Director wanted to watch the Sheppards-Hayles carefully then finish the mission for what reason he'll never know! He only hoped Carolina was having as much trouble as him paying attention to the damn kids.

'Do something!' he thought. If she does something he could report and hurry up the mission thus letting him relax even longer. Besides, the damn tree bark was killing his back.

Carolina was having no trouble watching the Sheppard boy play his game. Sure it was boring as hell but she didn't have to do anything really and that makes a great time. She watched as he stopped, looked around and frown. Something was wrong? What was it?

Then he burped and went back to playing his game.

Sighing Carolina gave up on positive thoughts. It wasn't worth it; the boy was a disgusting beast, boring too. 'These kids...' she thought gritting her teeth inside her helmet.

Maine was almost asleep when static jolted him to pay attention. 'Recon over. Take them tomorrow morning.' the voice said commanding. He could only grin at the thought of finally moving out!

"IT WAS AWESOME!" The girl yelled running out the mansion the next morning practical oozing happiness, the boy though...

It's best not to say anything.. Well let's just say he wished murder wasn't against the law.

"Carmine! Get back here!" Leo Sheppard yelled at his younger sister running after her holding his book bag (AKA: That damn thing that he hates with a passion) murderous rage in his eyes. Carmine Sheppard only laughed and kept running her own bag banging against her leg not like she notice.

You see these... Young adults (that act like children) are the prototypes for mankind's last ace hand for the round. These too are Spartans: Enhance soldiers to fight the Convertnet. Of course every masterpiece needs a rough draft.

And these two are that rough draft.


	2. I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR GIANT ROBOTS

Carmine Sheppard couldn't help but laugh loudly as she raced down the coward streets of Alexandria to her and her brother school Glaze Academy. It was a joke among students that whoever discovered the school was a fat-ass who loved donuts, hence the name.

But that wasn't why she was running.

She was running because she managed to prank her unprankable brother Leo Sheppard. Naturally he wasn't in the best of moods, you know his prized ZMONAS having a virus that makes all words, and speaking parts animal noises, so yeah. That's why she was running for her life.

"CARMINE! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU!" Leo Sheppard screeched in hot pursuit of his 16-year-old sister. He was only 18 last year of high school (thank god.). The young man was 6,5" with brownish hair that looked messy (he always hated using anything on his hair.) and dark green eyes. His face held laugh lines being the joker he always but at the moment he was scowling thinking about all the wonderful ways to murder his sister. He could hear her annoying laughter ring out through the open air; see the glances thrown their way.

Which was normal.

They were Sheppard's after all. Weird looks were common to the two children. Hell in school if no one glances or whisper as they walked by it was one of those signs the world will end. As was at home considering their "talents" their mother would call them.

Leo thought of them as freak of nature slap in the face.

"SLOWPOKE!"

That's it the boy thought before he rounded the corner into the alley at his right. Normally he would wait till they got home to kill Carmine but right now now is the time. Rushing into the alley blindly he didn't notice the tall well _thing_ until he ran head first into it, falling on his butt.

"Sorry.." the boy muttered rubbing his nose (which hurted like hell) but his jaw dropped when he looked up.

Gleaming in the sun was a seven-foot robot **hissing** at him.

"What the fuck.." the boy thought aloud fear clear in his eyes as he slowly backed away from the metal giant his mind and senses dull but the fear was so intense it would be amazing if he manage a few words.

The thing looked at him hissing still, no emotion shown as it walked closer, and closer with each step Leo lose a breath his throat closed.

He couldn't even scream when the hand clasp around his neck lifting him into the air. Leo gained enough sense to try and struggle helplessly against the strong hand holding him, taking air away from him,

"What do you want?" he manages to chock out before he passed out suddenly the last words a hiss.

Carmine stood at the steps of her school looking through the ocean of students for Leo.

"He better not be skipping." She mutter as she took a glance at the watch on her wrist just as the first warning bell rung out through the school not even muttered by the outside. Sighing she turned and walked inside the academy, one last glance behind her.

**Sup? Thanks to everyone who read! Please review, I need to know if this is cool idea to continued or drop it. Thanks!**

**Joker of Clover out.**


	3. I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR CRAZY TEACHERS

It was 4th period. 12:05, 10 minutes until 12:15 next period which was 6th.

And no Leo.

Carmine was running all the possible situations down in her head that her brother, out of all people, could get into where he wouldn't show up to school. So far she was on number 54: Kidnapped by a giant robot. But that was unlikely. Very unlikely. 3% of happening. Actually no, not even that much. R-really, who would build some kind of giant robot just to kidnap Leo? That muscle brain? No one. Absolutely no one.

She was only going through the systems of programming robots because she was board. That's all, nothing else.

"I hear we have a sub in 7th. A redhead that didn't even hesitate to give Finals a detention."

"That's nothing. There was this one sub like 5 years ago or something and he was like seven feet tall and couldn't even talk! You know... I heard the school hires these subs that like kidnap students and they're never seen again."

Carmine rolled her eyes at that dumb speculation. Really? Glaze calls up kidnappers to take honor roll students that don't cause any trouble? Yeah right. Carmine has a better chance at believing in Ms. Soon isn't the devil in disguise. Maybe a demon if they were lucky. But you never know.

Yawning, she looked at the time again, 12:12, 3 minutes before Leo's favorite period Gym. He wouldn't skip. Not gym. Everything else but not gym. If Carmine wasn't logical, she would say someone kidnap him but what was the likely hood of that happening?

~POOR TIME SKIP LINE THINGY~

It was 6th period.

And no sign of Leo.

Carmine paced the entrance of the large gym doors, slowly biting the tip of her finger completing where her muscle head brother could be! It wasn't like him to skip gym... The other classes but not gym!

'Leo where are you..' Carmine thought looking out the window. She thought of calling him but (of course) that damn idiot left his phone at home. Sighing Carmine glance at the watch.

5 minutes before 7th period. And no Leo.

Twisting her short brown hair around her middle finger, stroking it with her thumb she walked down the halls filled with ghosts of students towards the next class she head before she could head home and yell at Leo for not being at school, for leaving her to worry like she had. Damn him for that!

Her fingers graced the doorknob right when the bell rung singling its time to move. Goosebumps were crawling on her flesh and her blood ran cold, a sense of forbidding shooting itself into her particularly screaming for her not to open the door, to leave, to run away, anything but to open that door.

Carmine shook her head. It was just paranoia! Nothing would happen when she open the door, there wouldn't be something evil on the other side waiting for her. There wouldn't be a substitute teacher that would kidnap her-

'Stop it!' Carmine mentally shouted at herself roughly opening the door, storming into the room smirking as she saw nothing alarming.

The room was square like all class rooms in the school, desk in five down five across perfectly lined up. And cleaned.

That wasn't normal.

At all.

In fact, there wasn't any student still there, still packing for the next dreaded class. The desks were empty. Completely, no new drawings no scarp of paper.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to take your seat?" a stern voice said behind her grimacing, hard forest green eyes narrowed sharply striking fear into Carmine.

Embarrassed by being called out she took a seat all the way in the back row the seat closes to the door though. You know in case of anything abnormal.

Like the sub being a highly trained office/spy/solider that knows about The Project.

But that couldn't be possible, unless someone told which no one did. If they did they would be dead and since no "accidents" happened they were safe. She was safe. Leo was safe. No one knows.

So why was she sweating under her bangs that almost hid her blue eyes? She started picking at her red sweated that covered a thin, longer, black tank top.

**Tick.**

She started counting the white stripes on the sweater.

**Tick.**

She started counting to one thousand.

**Tick.**

She looked out the window.

**Biiiiinng.**

Cursing silently, Carmine took a quick around the empty room. Besides her, there was only one other student she never notice before. He had slick back hair, really dark brown and was smirking at the redhead who was also smirking.

She air seemed to suffocate her, leaving her dizzy and even more paranoid. It wasn't everyday at Glaze when there's only two students in a classroom.

Clicking her tongue, the redhead slowly made her to the front of the teacher's desk the smirk still in place. The student roused up too, making his way by the door slowly.

But too slowly.

Carmine knew something was off when he did that. Someone told, someone wants more information, someone-

'No time.' She thought. Quickly standing (and accidently flipping the desk) she ran towards the door not bothering to open it but instead kicked it down wincing at the pain coursing though her leg.

"Damnit!" she could hear the 'student' shout as two pairs of footsteps pounded the ground giving chase to the girl who could outrun a professional runner.

She as fled down the numerous halls, looking for a door (but whenever she tried to open it, it would be locked) Carmine notice 1) there was no students or staff 2) more footsteps were adding and 3) she was running out of breath.

"CARMINE! OVER HERE!" A loud shout that could only belong to her brother. Quickly stopping she couldn't spotted him .Running towards the voice, she couldn't help but ran into something mechanical . Looking up Carmine screamed as she saw her reflection in the orange visor of a robot.

"Night little bird."


	4. I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR A MISTAKE

_Mother of Invasion many years away_

"Sir! We capture both the Shepard's'." Carolina reported. In the background the Director could clearly see two of his agents removing the two Prototypes from a truck, both of them unconscious from the lack of protest. He smiled. Finally, he could-no. Could is simply a possibility he will find every last secret those two have about the armor, the systems, Every. Last. Thing.

"Very good Carolina. Bring them here immediately!" he barked.

"Yes sir." then the screen went black.

"Consular! Prepare the operation room!"

_Many years ago-Earth_

Agent Carolina clicked off the antient transmitter smirking. This was sure to get her in the number one spot. She would beat Texas, she would be number one like it always should have been. Turning she looked at the other Freelancers that was gathered around her.

As much as she appreciate the extra help, it wasn't needed. Spying on the two, and kidnapping would be enough for her, York and Maine but all of them? That was over the top. But the Director would have never sent too many people on a mission. She shook her head, she was just over thinking.

"Washington get the teleporter ready, North, South keep an eye on them." She ordered. As soon as the words left her mouth, the three went to do their job. Carolina started walking towards the window of the safehouse-an old abandoned warehouse left to rot when York placed a hand on her shoulder turning he around.

"Is it just me or do you think he sent to many people?"

"I was thinking the same thing." she replied with a sigh. "But he knows what he's doing."

"I know... it's just something doesn't feel right about the whole thing y'know?"

Carolina nodded. Every time she even glance at the two something felt off... but... Carolina eyes widen as she rushed past York to the weapon room.

"TELL EVERYONE GET TP GET READY FOR A MAJOR FIGHT!" she shouted grabbing her helmet and weapon. York was right beside her loading his worry on his face.

"Carolina wh-"

"York their two Prototypes for the damn military but they don't have one bodyguard." she looked at her fellow Freelancer as his eyes light lit up with realization.

"They're tracking them?!" he exclaimed hastily ordering everyone to get ready. "How the hell didn't we realize that?!" But Carolina was already gone running outside the best where Maine and Washington stood, weapons at their side.

And she saw why.

Four pelicans, about five or seven Warthogs filled with solders were advancing not to mention two tanks.

**Hello readers! Thanks to everyone who read! So from now on THIS ISN'T WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR will be updated about every Thursday! Stay continued to find out how the Freelancers fight off the UNSC and what does the Director plan to do to the Shepard's?**

**Peace Out**

**-****Joker of Clover**


	5. I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR RUDE KIDNAPPERS

Strange wouldn't began to explain the situation Leo found himself in. He was tied to a chair looking at the back of two people in purple Spartan Armor holding weapons, his sister was knocked out besides him, and he was pretty damn sure there was an A.I by one of the soldiers (well he assumed they were soldiers) in front of him. That just wasn't right. From the information he was permitted to know about (and the ones he looked at when no one was home.) the armor was still being worked on and the only two A.I's created were his. Unless Halsey lied to him and had made more and made the armor as well. Yeah, she more than likely did. Great, now that only leaves the questions who the hell were the guys in front of him, why was he tied up along with Carmine and where is he?

"Hey uh solider guys? A little help here." Leo called out looking up. One of the guys slightly turned towards him.

"What?" oh so it was a girl. A very irritated girl. Leo rolled his green eyes. He said what he wanted didn't he? Maybe the girl was just stupid.

"Untie me." he said. The woman in the armor just laughed and turned back around. Okay.. that is not a good sign at all.

"Uh can you please untie me?"

"Nope." well dang, someone wasn't a happy camper. Leo tugged at the metal handcuffs behind his back frowning at how strong they were. He should have been able to easily break them in two but not this time. He glanced at Carmine trying to see if she was close to conscience. Leo sighed, he couldn't tell. He looked back at the two people in front of him again.

"Where are we?" This time, the one with the purple A.I turned towards him fully. Maybe this one was more cooperated then his partner? He hoped so.

"An abandoned warehouse." he said.

"Why?"

"That's classified kiddo."

"Who are you guys?"

"classified."

".. You guys are the bad guys aren't you?" He said looking between the two of them. The more friendly of the two nodded and turned back around. Leo sighed once more. This just wasn't his week.

_=Carolina=_

She really should have expected this. She should have realized they were being track. What military doesn't track important weapons! Carolina cursed herself for being so stupid as she shot another one of the UNSC soldiers. No matter how many soldiers they shot down more would come in their place. Did they send the entire army?

Carolina turned and fired at a group of soldiers charging at her, hitting the one leading it. But that didn't stop the group from firing at the Freelancer who managed to avoid all the bullets dropping her plasma rifle in the process.

'Another mistake' she thought as she quickly rolled out the way of an incoming Warthog and grabbed the rifle firing two rounds at the vehicle moving again to avoid a fallen Pelican. Carolina ran towards York shooting down anyone that was not on her side.

"How are you holding up?" York said ducking along with Carolina to avoid a grenade.

"Well enough. You?" she asked returning fire.

"Not good. Maine and Wash are barely holding up." he reported looking towards the other two agents that were teaming up to take down a Pelican. The female agent nodded taking a deep breath. She looked around the battlefield, bloody bodies and flaming vehicles. They were outgunned and outnumbered. It wouldn't be long until the suffer a causality. With a shaking hand she pressed the communication in her helmet. York watched as she did so his eyes wide. He thought he would never see the day this Freelancer would order a retreat. This had to be one for the books.

"Wyoming, get the Sheppard's to the damn teleportor now!" she yelled as she ran with York, Maine and Washington flanking her towards the building the UNSC still attacking the agents.

_=Leo=_

"Time to go."

Leo groaned as he looked down from the ceiling he was staring at. The female solider pointed an assault rifle in his face as the other one went behind him.

"Move and die." She growled her finger on the trigger ready to blow the eight-teen year old's brains out. Leo's eyes went to the barrel pressed to his template and then at the She-Hulk. He nodded smiling sheepishly.

"I hate to say this now kid, but that was a move." the man behind him said (more than likely smiling under his helmet) hoisting the boy up forcefully making the boy wince. Leo glared as the man went to untie his conscience sister.. who was smiling peacefully. She wouldn't, no actually she would, Carmine would sleep through a kidnapping! Leo shook his head as he was pushed out the room by the two kidnappers. He loved his sister but he couldn't help but laugh at her weirdness. She was the only person that would do that.

Hopefully anyways.

Soon he was shoved (by the oh so nice Angry Lady) into a room with a big round glowy thing. In there were more of the whoever these guys are, all of them wearing Spartan Armor. Did Halsey go nuts and just decided to mass produce armor? Leo thought about the woman up all night experimenting with the prototype armor and cheering when she finally made the perfect model. He rolled his eyes and surveyed the room.

By another entrance were three of the guys, one with steel armor with yellow trim complaining loudly, another one with plain white armor telling the first one to suck it up, and finally the one that ambushed him in the alley hissing. All of them were holding weapons pointing at the entrance.

By the big, round, thingy, a woman with lightish green (or turquoise or is it lightish green?) armor was yelling at a man with dark green armor that looked like he trying to fix some wire. Seven in all. All of them heavily armed. Leo looked at the woman in the lightish green hard. He was almost certain she was the one in charge. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at Carmine before saying loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "What the hell is going on?!" As soon as he said that the building shook causing the boy's eyes to open as he looked around.

It wasn't long until the building shook again, this time there was a loud banging at the doors were the three men aimed their weapons backing up slowly.

"GET THEM THROUGH THE TELEPORTER!" the woman in charged yelled looking around.

"It's not read-" Leo watched in complete horror as the woman walked over to him yanking him by his collar. The man in olive-green stood up watching as the woman dragged the struggling boy towards the teleportor.

"Carolina! We don't know what will happen!" Carolina glared at the man as she shoved the boy towards the device, a gun to the back of his head.

"The UNSC is going to break through that door any minute York, we aren't going to get another chance to capture them agin!"

Then the Sheppard boy went through the teleportor, the last sounds he heard where a loud clang and gunfire.


	6. I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR BOW CHICKA BOW WOW

_**Blood Gulch Outpost 1-A**_

"Hey dude?"

Leonard Church glanced at the only other person outside the damn base. seriously what was the freaking point of having two bases in the middle of nowhere?! The other base was across the canyon, Red Team or assholes as Leonard (but more commonly known as Church) likes to calls them.

"What is it Tucker?"

"Have you ever wondered why were here?" Church simply looked at his fellow Blue teammate with a raised eyebrow not like anyone could see it under his helmet. The two solders stared at each other for some time before Church sighed and looked up.

"You know Tucker? I really don't give a flying rat's ass about why were here. Maybe we are part of a grander scheme maybe we're a big fuck up on someone's part or maybe we're just being used for someone entertainment but I don't care. As long as guys aren't raining from the sky-and I'll give you twenty bucks but that's never going to happen- I'm cool with not knowing." and with that he went back to watching for Team Assholes; their members Kiss-Ass, Fat-ass and Mr. Crazy asshole their leader.

Tucker looked long and hard at the man in cobalt armor. "Dude... I meant why are we outside?"

"Oh. I guess-" but before he could finished he heard a girl scream. The two men in armor look at each other confuse before behind them and to the side.

"Did you scream?" Tucker asked as him and Church looked back at each other not finding any other source where that scream would've come from.

"No dipshit. It was probably Caboose."

"Caboose what?" Tucker and Church slightly jumped as they looked behind them where Micheal J Caboose the finale member to the Blue team stood confused as much as the others.

"Did you scream?"

"Err yes."

Looking at Tucker, Church smirked as he said "Told ya it was-"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"CABOOSE!" Tucker snapped as the man screamed in unison with the first scream they heard, only this time it was closer and louder. "Why are you screaming?"

"Uh well the Screaming Lady sounded lonely so I decided to scream too... to make her less lonely."

"Bow chicka bow wow."

"Really dude?" Church said looking at the man, irritation in his voice. He needed to find out where that screaming was coming from. It was so close it could have been been right on top of them (bow chicka bow wow) but... where exactly? And who was it from?

"FUCK!"

Church, along with the other two members of the Blue team, turned to stare at the boy in a crouching position, who in turn was glaring at them with hard green eyes.

"Dude you owe me twenty bucks..."


	7. I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS MUCH WORK

**Blood Gluch Outpost 1-B**

Dexter Grif was lying on the roof of the Red Base, his hands behind his head as he bask in the Blood Gluch sun. This was the life. Leaving all his work to Simmons, no battles with the Blues, Donut was doing his nails, and the best part..

"No Sarge!" Grif said with a laugh as he grinned at the thought of Sarge dying. Maybe a shot through the head, or drowning in the rivers, or falling of a cliff, or -his personal favorite- getting blown up by a tank like that Blue guy~. Grif grinned even more as he got comfortable. He looked into the sky with half-lidded eyes thinking about all the great things in the world, pizza, candy, soda, movies, donuts, things like that. All of those things just made life worth living!

Closing his eyes he was almost ready to drift to a nice, comfortable, well deserved nap.

Almost.

_Swish_

Grif quickly sat up looking around the roof of the base, confusion written on his face. Who would use the teleporter? Simmons? No he had too much work to do, plus he was _at_ the base! Donut? No, the flamboyant boy was at the base too.

Sarge? Yeah it has to be him. That's the only person that would use the teleportor. But... maybe the Blues? _'Haha! Your so funny Grif. There's no Blues around here!'_ he thought laughing to himself shifting his eyes.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Grif snapped his head around in the direction of Simmons' voice, his legs shaking as they walked him towards the man, his weapon close to him. His breathing was quick as he turned to corner expecting the worse. But all that was there was Simmons staring at a body of what looked like to be a girl.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?" Grif exclaimed looking between his Red comrade and the girl who was unconscious his eyes wide.

"I-I don't know! I was just walking when I saw her!"

"Is she dead?!"

"I don't know!"

"Oh my god YOU KILLED HER?!"

"I never said that!"

"THEN WHY IS SHE UNCONSCIOUS?!" Grif yelled gesturing at the girl. Simmons just look at him, then the girl, then back at him.

"Maybe you killed her?"

"Or maybe it was Donut?"

"Donut is doing his nails dipshit." The man said with a sigh.

"Maybe that's just what he wants us to think!"

"Grif... I don't think she can breath."

"Of course not Simmons. She's dead!"

"Maybe she's alive and then there's the fact THERE IS NO OXYGEN OUT HERE!" Simmons yelled as he realized that quickly picking up the girl, her head rolling to the side as he nearly ran inside. Grif jogged beside the man with some difficulty. "I still say she's dead. And donut killed her. C'mon there's no one that stupid that isn't a psychopath."

"Whatever Grif." the other man had dropped the body and was searching through their base's storage closet quickly, cursing at all the useless junk they have in it. Why would they even need a treadmill?!

Gasping as he finally found Donut's old armor he turned towards the laziest (and dumber) of the two.

"Help me get her in this."

"Man, I didn't sign up for this much work."

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reading this! And thanks to ** **AnonymousZGirl for reviewing, Big Z1776 for following (and reviewing as well) Kuro Rotasu****for following and favoriting. Tell me what you think so far!**

**Peace Out**

**-Joker of Clover**


End file.
